Una carga demasiado pesada
by RavioliHeart
Summary: Eren sólo era un niño, no era justo que él tuviera que cargar con el destino de la humanidad. Hasta Levi se daba cuenta de eso.


Rivaille ya tenía puesta la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó sollozos procedentes del interior. ¿Quién era el llorica insensato que se había metido en sus habitaciones? Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido con el único propósito de pillar infraganti a quien quiera que fuese. No esperaba ver lo que vio.

Eren estaba arrodillado en el suelo en mitad de la sala dándole la espalda, encorvado y tapándose la cara con las manos. Su cuerpo daba violentas sacudidas, estaba llorando. El sargento cerró la puerta y en ese preciso instante el muchacho se percató de su presencia. Se dio la vuelta, mostrando los ojos enrojecidos y un rostro empapado de lágrimas. Balbuceó algo que a Rivaille le pareció su nombre y después gateó hasta quedar literalmente a sus pies.

El hombre se quedó de piedra. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con hombres a los que cualquier persona temería. Había matado a un montón de titanes, era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, pero se quedó de piedra.

_Lo siento_, dijo Eren con voz entrecortada, y supo perfectamente a qué se refería. Apenas habían pasado tres días desde que todo el escuadrón de Levi había muerto por proteger a aquel mocoso. Era normal que se culpara, pero en realidad la culpa no había sido suya.

_Eren_, dijo, _¿por qué has salido de la cama?_

La única respuesta que recibió fue un conjunto de ruidos indescifrables. Resignado, intentó hacer que Eren se levantara del suelo, pero el chico aún estaba muy débil debido a su reciente transformación en titán y no lo consiguió. Mientras cargaba con él hacia la cama se preguntó cómo narices habría conseguido subir hasta ahí arriba si ni siquiera se tenía en pie.

Le sentó en el colchón y se quedó a su lado, escuchando todas y cada una de las disculpas que salieron en tropel de su boca, hasta que el chico se tranquilizó un poco.

Eren ya no lloraba tanto, aunque las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas y no paraba de hipar. Rivaille no podía negar que le había conmovido. Él también estaba triste por la reciente muerte de sus camaradas, pero no esperaba que al joven titán le hubiera dolido tanto. Intentó convencerlo de que la culpa no había sido suya, que había sido él quien le había ordenado no transformarse, pero no sirvió de nada. Maldito mocoso cabezón.

Pero el colmo fue cuando el chico dijo que quería que le matara. Ante esas palabras, el mayor sintió una opresión en el pecho. _Acércate_, pidió al muchacho, y cuando le tuvo lo bastante cerca, ante todo pronóstico, le acurrucó entre sus brazos. La extraña torpeza en sus movimientos dio a entender que abrazar no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Eren se quedó de piedra unos instantes, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que Rivaille estaba haciendo, se agarró con fuerza a su espalda y volvió a llorar.

Pensar que estaba consolando a aquel mocoso le hacía sentirse ridículo y bien a la vez. Bien consigo mismo, ridículo ante cualquiera que le viera en aquellos momentos. Pero por algún motivo no le importaba. Eren tenía la cabeza enterrada entre su hombro y su cuello. Sentía el cabello del muchacho rozar su mejilla, las lágrimas empapando su ropa, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. A pesar de que tenía cierta musculatura, era blando al tacto. No era más que un niño. Por Dios, no era más que un niño.

Comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente la espalda y la cabeza del menor. Aquella era una carga demasiado pesada para dejar que cargara con ella un niño. Pero nadie lo había elegido, mucho menos él. Suspiró. Ser amable de vez en cuando no hacía daño a nadie.

_Eren, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche? _Preguntó. El chico asintió tímidamente sin separar la cabeza de su hombro. _Como le cuentes esto a alguien te cortaré las piernas. _

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, Eren sonrió por dentro. El hecho de que Rivaille le hubiera consolado e incluso ofrecido pasar la noche allí le hizo ver que no era tan mala persona como aparentaba, que hasta él tenía corazón. Aquel hombre acababa de ayudar al culpable de que sus amigos hubieran muerto. Seguía adelante, tenía motivos para querer vivir. Y él iba a hacer lo mismo. Jamás se lo agradecería lo suficiente.


End file.
